Memories
by fanficgurll
Summary: Eve, Michael and Shane are currently in high school, but when a new chick comes to Morganville High, how will everyone react and who is she? Well it's obviously gonna be Claire. Xx
1. Chapter 1

**Heya, so I'm doing a new story...**

**Hope your liking Goodbye and Regrets, Goodbye is in progress but Regrets is on pause for a while. X**

**So I've got a new story! Yayyoo**

_Eve, Michael and Shane are currently in high school, but when a new chick comes to Morganville High, how will everyone react and who is she? Well it's obviously gonna be Claire. Xx_

**Oh and Claire is a brit, with a rich family and she just wants to annoy everyone. I'm making this a MichaelxClaire because I changed Regrets to a ShanexClaire. [Want to set it in 2014 and their all age 16 and there's no vampires]**

**New chappy...**

Eve's POV

I knocked on Shane's door; Molly opened it and invited me inside. "Shane, lyssa, Eve's here!" she shouted upstairs, they both walked down. Alyssa smiled at me and we walked into the living room where her dad was sitting on the sofa.

"Mornin' daddy." Alyssa said hugging him, he smiled at her. Alyssa is only 14 years old but hell she is so mature. I followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I can't believe we're back at school." She beamed.

"Why the hell is that good? Walking to school in the spring." Shane replied, his mum came and smacked his arm.

"Shane don't be rude." She said and continued making coffee. I smirked at him and began talking to Lyssa. I heard a knock at the door and Shane answered it. Michael walked in and grinned at everyone, before saying "morning". I looked at the kitchen clock.

"Guys we'd better go or we'll be late." I said, they all nodded and we exited the house, Molly watching us as we left.

"New timetable, new start." I groaned as we began walking.

"Hey at least we're in same form so we have most classes together." Michael replied. I nodded at him.

"Monica's gonna try and get with you both, mikey and Shane." Lyssa laughed at them, because we all knew how annoying and desperate Monica was.

"yup." I said laughing at them, they glared at me. Monica was in our form and she tries to sleep with every guy. Although she hasn't exactly succeeded with my best mates yet.

After the 10 minute walk, we were at the school gates and school started at 9:30, it was 9:00. "Well we've got 30 minutes to see what's changed." Michael said. Alyssa walked over to Lucy and they walked off.

"I don't want too." Shane complained, I smacked his head and began walking to the lockers. I shoved my books in their along with Michael and Shane. We starting walking round the school and before we knew it we were in English.

Claire's POV

It was 9:28, shit I was going to be late. My sister June finally pulled at the school. I grabbed my bag and began walking to the main office to get my timetable. I hated moving schools, Mum and Dad finally moved somewhere and decided to stay parked there – which just so happened to be Morganville, a dusty town in the middle of Texas.

The lady at reception gave me a timetable and my form along with a locker key. I nodded my thanks and began to make my way to the first lesson – English. I fucking hated English, all it is, is studying books and medieval language. Load of shite if you ask me.

I sighed as I stood outside the classroom door; I opened it and shut it behind me. An old guy in front of the board looked at me. "You must be Claire, have a seat." He said, I walked over to a desk in front of a girl with long blonde hair, too much makeup and slutty clothes.

I grabbed my English book and a pen before dropping my bag onto the floor. I started to listen to sir's blabbering before he finally finished. "Class, you'll be working in pairs for the work today, you chose what you do on Shakespeare literature." He said and sat in his chair.

Everyone looked at me, I could probably say, I had a very pissed of look on my face. The others got into pairs and began their work. I wasn't working with anyone; they'll just ask me so many questions. 45 minutes had passed and the lesson had ended I began to make my way to art.

Shane's POV

I walked out of Mr Roy's classroom with Michael and Eve. I had no idea there was a new girl, she sat in front of Monica and her desk was next to mine. She had on denim shorts, black long sleeved top, spiked gold necklace and white converse. Her hair was in two buns on top of her head, she had blonde hair with sky blue highlights.

She worked alone, and I could tell she wanted too. She looked pissed that she was even here.

Claire's POV

Art seemed much better, I was working on a collage when a Goth girl came and sat next to me. "I'm Eve." She said and smiled at me.

"Claire" I said and smiled back at her.

"You're in my form." Eve said and continued to draw.

"I love your choker." I said to her, she grinned at me.

"Present off my mum." Eve replied. "Hey do you have history next?" she asked me.

"Yeah I do, I'm guessing you do as well." I told her, she nodded at me.

"We'll go break then history, then lunch." She said. I smiled at her, she was really friendly.

_[End of lesson]_

Me and Eve began walking outside at break; we sat on a bench under a tree. I pulled out a can of coke, a mirror and my red lipstick. I drank to coke whilst Eve ate a breakfast bar. I looked in the mirror and applied the lipstick.

"So, you're from Britain?" she asked me.

"Yeah, but my parents used to move a lot, now they've settled here. Mum's a famous clothes designer and ex-model whilst dad's got a big business in New York." I replied, sighing.

"Don't you like that?" Eve questioned.

"I like the fact they're successful but not that they move all the time and never get to be home often." I said.

"Wow that sucks." Eve said and drank the rest of my coke.

"Hey! I wanted that!" I said frowning.

"Oh, so you want it back?" she replied and pretended to be sick. We both burst out laughing and the bell rang. We got up and made our way to history.

We sat down in class to get the best seats. The teacher wasn't here yet but the whole class was. I turned around to see that blonde slut and a boy making out. I smirked at Eve who gave me a questioning look.

"Err, please get a room." I said to the girl who just stared at me in shock. I turned back faced the board. She stood beside me and put her hands on her hips. The whole class was looking at us now.

"Excuse me?" she said and raised her eyebrows.

"Listen, if you want to exchange tongues, do it somewhere else, not here where I could vomit through my nose." I stated.

"Err bitch, my dad is the mayor, and he owns this place so I can do what I want." She said and flicked her extensions.

I now stood up, "I don't exactly give one."

"Shut or else." She threatened.

"Or else what? You gonna slap me silly? Or are you gonna call your daddy." I said, sarcasm written over my own face.

"I'll do damage to you." She hissed.

"With what? The fake tan spray?" I retorted back smiling. She walked back to her seat as I sat down, the teacher entered the classroom and everyone started working.

**It's done xx**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Fanficgurll**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyoo, thanks everyone for the reviews on this story and my other one Goodbye – I really appreciate it xx**

**I'm not putting Michael and Claire together till like the very end, and then I'll be doing a sequel.**

**Yay the chapter :) (: **

Claire's POV

If I'm going to be honest I actually like history, because it's easy and I'm good at it. I looked over at Eve who was trying to keep awake during Miss Ryan's lecture. "I can't believe the hag isn't married, she's like 60 something?" Eve said and raised her eyebrows and leaned her cheek on her hand. I had to admit Miss Ryan was ancient, she's history herself.

Miss cleared her throat and glared at everyone; I shook my head at Eve and continued my work. Two boys near the front kept glancing at us; I gave them a questioning look and looked at Eve. "That's Michael and Shane, they're my best mates." Eve said to answer my confusion.

"Best mates? What about me?" I said playfully and started pouting.

She giggled at me. "You're my best 'girl' mate." She replied, expressing the word girl as if I was dumb.

Miss Ryan looked over at us, "is something wrong girls?" she asked us. Hell, even though I did my work, I still had a nerve to answer back to a teacher.

"Yeah miss, Eve feels a bit icky." I said and casted a slight smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Go and take her to get fresh air, the lesson finishes in 5 minutes so don't bother coming back. The rest of you pack away." She said and rubbed the ink off the board.

I smirked at Eve as I grabbed my backpack and walked out the class, Eve trailing behind me. "You are a fucking genius." She said and poked my nose.

"Believe me I know." I said sarcastically and kicked the air. Eve stretched her arms in the air.

"Right, we'd better get to form for the best seats." She said grinning. I linked my arm with hers and we began to walk to our form room, which I had no clue where it was.

"So, who in our classes are in our form?" I asked curiously.

"Hey, if we get to class later you'll find out." She said winking at me, I laughed and continued to walk.

_15 minutes later..._

I and Eve had been walking for a while and we were 10 minutes late for form, we were now outside the classroom. Eve went through the door first and I followed her.

The teacher wasn't even here yet and we were expecting a supply, Eve went and sat behind those two boys called Shane and Michael at the back of the class, I sat next to her, both of them turned around.

"Yo Eve, who's the friend?" the boy with the brown hair and dimples grinned at Eve.

"Shane, this is Claire." Eve said to him, indicating towards me. "Claire, this is Shane and Michael." She said afterwards pointing to the brown haired boy then the one with Blonde curly hair.

"Claire, you've got some guts to talk to Monica, like you did earlier." Michael said as Shane nodded in agreement.

"Well she needs to learn from her slutty ways." I grinned like a madman. We all started laughing causing most of the other people in the class to look at us. The girl called Monica was sitting with another girl who was blonde and talking to two girls in front of her.

A teacher then walked into the classroom. "Right then class, I am a supply teacher as your form tutor is off sick, do what you want for the next 30 minutes but don't annoy me." The woman said whose tag read: Ms Andrews.

Lazy ass, why get degrees for a supply teacher if you just can't be arsed to do the actual job. "Ms Andrews is the best supply, she lets you do what you want, just don't make her angry ever." Shane said.

Ms Andrews was now on her laptop and ignoring the loud racket we were all causing. The four Barbies were now striding towards us – Monica taking the lead.

**[I added another girl called Bailey in Monica's friendship group :P]**

When they finally stopped in front of us, Monica was in front and the three other girls were standing behind, hands on their hips and skirts dangerously high showing off the very top part of the thigh. Their clothing made me feel sick; if you dressed like that in Britain you'd bloody freeze.

"Hey Shane." Monica purred, trying to act seductive as possible. She now sat on a spare chair beside their table, her arm touching his. Michael gave a funny look at her; I burst out laughing from his expression.

"Monica, did you try and fit into a size 4 instead of size 8? Eve asked clearly pointing out how short the skirt was.

"Actually Eve, short skirts are high in fashion right now, especially with the colour pink." She sneered at her.

"Monica, it's actually about spikes and creepers this season." I corrected her. She glared at me and I smiled back sweetly.

One of the other girls butted in: "and how would you know that?" This girl had a bronze coloured hair but with blonde highlights.

"My mum works with Prada, Gucci and Chanel, how would I not know." I replied. The girl just nodded and returned back to her seat with the other two.

Shane looked at Monica, "why the fuck do you try Monica?" and moved his arm. She pouted and gave a loud sigh and walked back to her own desk. I kicked the chair she was sitting on away.

"Now we wouldn't need any of those germs." I stated pointing to the chair causing Michael, Eve and Shane to chuckle. The bell then rang for lunch, thank god I was starving.

We all started shuffling out of the room and into the crowded corridor.

**Ye, I know it was short but I've got loads of tests so I have to revise. Sorry x**

**Anyway I'll try and update over the next few days xxx**

**Love you guys (reviewers and readers)**

**Fanficgurll**

**xxx**


End file.
